My very own forbidden love
by twilightb1396
Summary: When clair falls for Demetri, and Leila gets a power that she can't control, What will happen to Clair when she gets a new power that only 1 person can help her with what will happen to her when she has to choose that person over Leila?
1. Chapter 1

This chapter isn't really a good start to the book, sorry guys. I promise I will make it better!

I do not own VAMPIRE ACADEMY, This is my version of it.

Chapter 1

I walked down the icy walkway and saw the Academy, but I wasn't getting any closer,

I saw Demetri in the front, as always looking like that bad-ass guy but it's like one of those museums

Where you can "Look but don't touch."

I felt a chill and suddenly I was in his arms and he was holding me and looking at me like I've never seen

Before…

"CLAIR!!!! HHHHEEEELLLLOOO!!! Wake up!"

"Huh? What?" I woke up and realized that I was in my dorm. _It's Ok Clair it was only a dream… But it felt so real._

" CLAIR!! You have to get up! You promised no more ditching class!!!"

"YA! Uh hang on give me a second ok!" I didn't really want to go to class today, like I ever do. But I made a promise to Leila, my best friend. The story with us is that we have been close since babies. I protect her and she's well…She's…. Leila.

We are both vampires and I am what you call a guardian, I protect the "royal" which is the vampires that come from high society. The thing is that she was the only royal that never was a total bitch, so we became friends. I would kick someone's ass if they hurt her and she would help me with the teachers that hated me.

The thing that I would never forget is when we ran away last semester…

"Clair are you sure about this?"

"Yes I am sure, your eyes are puffy, your heart is broken and I know you want to go but you're not the one with the guts… I am."

We slipped out the gate from our back door and ran to the car. Suitcases packed.

It had been 2 years running from the guardians until one day…

I got out of my "bed" also known as my distant cousins couch, and put on my favorite heels, black, perfect for a good fight and plus I look amazing in it. Then I put on my black pants and a plain white tank.

_CLAIR???? I need to talk to you NOW!! _

**That was when it all started.**

"Um… Leila did you call me?"

"No… Well I did but I never said it out loud. How did you know that?"

"You said it. In my mind."

_Can you hear me? Clair?_

"Ok Leila…. HOW THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THAT?!"

"I DON'T KNOW??!!"

That was when the power started. That was when everything started.

"What did you NNNEEEDDD to talk to me about?"

"OH! Shit! I forgot all about it! There is a guy outside in a black coat, and he has someone else he was talking to but he won't stop looking at the window."

"Frick! You couldn't of mentioned that before!?" "PACK! NOW!"

Every time in the past year I said that, it was practice. Now every time I said that it was automatically "Throw whatever the necessities are in your bag!" Sometimes we only packed one outfit.

I was done packing in 5 seconds, I took my wallet and put $50 rent on the table and I looked outside in the window.

I saw the 4 main guardians from the school.

_One of them being Demetri._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My Mind blew up and I automatically went into fighting mode.

I jumped up and threw my backpack on my shoulder and grabbed my lucky dagger. The smile on my face grew; I was most definitely ready for this.

Leila looked at me, as always… scared to death.

_Ok Leila, Can you hear me?_

_Yes!_

_I want you to go the back way and go to the tree house that we hung out at the other day… You know the…_

_Yup! I know the one! Clair? _

_Yes?_

_Are you going to be ok? _

I didn't get to answer that question because right then, 5 guardians dressed in black came straight for us.

I automatically went into protective mode, Save Leila.

I went straight in and jump- kicked Sasha, one of the head guardians. And she knew what I was doing because she threw her arm up in defense. I then went under and she fell…hard.

One down, 4 to go.

They seemed to realize that I was the only threat, so they didn't go after Leila (smart people) I pulled out my dagger and started to get used to this fight. A guardian would try something like a double kick or punch then I would block.

But what they didn't see coming was that I suddenly threw my dagger, running straight for 2 guardians and it hit into their arms. The other two guardians, being Demetri and a guardian whom I had never had the pleasure of meeting… until now, were the only ones standing.

I jump kicked him and he threw his arm back so I tried to find something sharp in my pocket, a pen?

I took out my pen that Leila had grabbed for me in the 6th grade, telling me that it was some sort of pen that could be used for anything and I never believed her (I have to remember to tell her thanks.) The pen went through his leg and then he fell, I guess knocked out.

Demetri was the last one standing and my face fell. Why did he have to look so Russian-sexy? It was only then that I realized that he was staring at me, a little too intently. It was like he could see right through me.

Did he hear me? Does he have the same powers as Leila and me?

"You know everyone thought that you were dead." Demetri said with a smirk.

"Ya? Well now you can tell them I'm not."

"I'm not just going to tell them, I'm going to show them."

"Really? Do you draw much?"

"No."

"Oh, so you have a camera?"

I heard what sounded like a swear word in Russian and then he looked up, I thought for a second his eyes may have been soft and gentle but that was gone in almost seconds.

Then he did something not even I had thought that he would do…

_He caught me._


	3. Chapter 3

CLAIR POV

Chapter 3

I was caught off guard; he locked me into a tight grip, holding my arms behind me like I was a criminal.

He turned me around and we stood there In an awkward silence but only then did I realize that Leila was still there and she was looking at me like she knew EVERYTHING…

_Leila… I…_

_Save it, you don't have to tell me everything…_

_No! I swear this is the first time I knew about this! _

_Fine… whatever. _She was hurt I could tell which made me mad at myself…

"OW! CLAIR!" I came back to earth, and realized that demetri had still been holding me, and my hands had gripped him too hard. Was that a flame I saw? No… You're just going crazy Clair. As always.

We were caught. Great.

Demetri got Leila and I into the black SUV and called for a separate car for the other guardians. They were just knocked out… not too bad.

I could feel Leila's silence creeping up to me though and I felt so horrible…

_OK! JUST STOP! Your making ME feel guilty! JEEZ! _

_What are you talking about Leila?_

_I don't know why, but I can feel your emotion… and its making me feel bad about everything…._

_I know this is sooo late but—_

_TELL ALL! _I smiled at her and that was when Demetri saw us….

"I don't here you guys talking but yet your acting like you are?"

"Ya, well we have a secret code. Big deal!" But he knew me better than that and he stared at me, the intensity was over-bearing.

"Uhh huh" was all he said.

_Wow you guys must really like each other! _She burst out laughing and I gave her a look that made her stop, then I smiled sarcastically

_Shut up! It was one stupid dream—oopppss_

_A DREAM? Ooooooooh you've been getting dreams? Tell me!_

_Well… _I was going to tell her everything but then I wondered if maybe I could show her, by replaying it…

_Leila? I'm gonna try something ok?_

_K! _

I thought about the dream and started replaying it in my head. Then I projected it toward her…

"OH MY GOD!" She didn't realize she'd said it out loud until Demetri looked at her. He knew. I didn't know how I knew that but I did.

He looked at me with that same look and said "We're here."


End file.
